Firecycle's guide to starting a team
So, you want to start a team? You have decided that none of the teams out there are right for you, and you are sure that a team with you in charge could take down the Maelstrom itself. So you take the Team up! Board by storm, pull out your Cool-guy icon and start the team that will rock the Universe! --- Team Awsome! hi, i am the leader of team Awsome to join you must be a rank 1000000 lol i mean 3. their is a meeting at 3pm EST at my prop. --- But what is this? A week later no one has even tried to join! No one has even replied! Surely a team with the name Team Awsome would have Minifigs lining up to join! What went wrong?! While I am sure your team idea is outstanding, and your leadership skills are brilliant; there are a couple of things you need to improve. First of all; the name. Your name should be original. It should describe your team. It should catch people's attention. It should be spelled correctly "Team Awsome" fills none of those requirements. Try something more like "The Iron Regime" for a highly organized battle guild or "Freeflow" for a creative building group. What? "The Brainy Banana Battalion"? That's a good name too! Now to write the post. No, World domination is not a good subject to bring up in a first post. Let's take a look at what you had written in the first place: --- hi, i am the leader of The Brainy Banana Battalion to join you must be a rank 1000000 lol i mean 3. their is a meeting at 3pm EST at my prop. --- Good, now that you have a starting point, there are a few things you need to include. -What your team's function is (Is it about Fighting? Building? Making Money? Helping others?) -What are the requirements for joining the group? (You have to be above a certain level or rank? Certain amount of money? Have all the pets?) -What do you have to do to get in the group? (Post in the topic? Send an in-game message to you? Preform a test on your property?) -What will you be expected to do after you join? (Help the team fight Spiderlings? Attend team meetings? Wear a uniform?) Let's rewrite the post with all that information; Remember to write in a way that makes you sound professional, but not too professional. People like that in a clan. --- Hi, I'm the leeader of the brainy banana battalion. we hear at the tripple B are dedacated to finding the quickest and easyest way to find bannanas on L If you want to join; u have to have one hundered banannas. Message me in-game telling me that you do have that and your in! Once u do join, you will have to give a regular donation of Bannas to me, the team leader. with our stockpile of bannanas the Maelstrom won't stand a chance!!!! --- Great start! now run it through a spell check. Most browsers have one built in, if yours doesn't; you can write it in a word processor, and then Copy/paste it onto the message board. Let's see what it looks like now: --- Hi, I'm the leader of the brainy banana battalion. we hear at the Triple B are dedicated to finding the quickest and easiest way to find bananas on LU If you want to join; u have to have one hundred bananas. Message me in-game telling me that you do have that and your in! Once u do join, you will have to give a regular donation of Bananas to me, the team leader. with our stockpile of bananas the Maelstrom won't stand a chance!!!! --- Awesome! Now for a Grammar check; here are some things you will want to remember -Your/You're --"Your item" "You're cool" -Their/They're/There --"Their items" "They're cool" "Over there" -Hear/Here --"Hear that" "Over here" -To/too/two --"I rang the doorbell two times." --"I rang the doorbell two times, too." --"I used to ring the doorbell two times, but I don’t anymore." -Capitalize titles, names, and the first letter in each sentence. -Don't overuse commas And after the Grammar check: --- Hi, I'm the leader of the Brainy Banana Battalion. We here at the Triple B are dedicated to finding the quickest and easiest way to find bananas on LU. If you want to join; you have to have one hundred bananas. Message me in-game telling me that you have that and you're in! Once you join, you will have to give a regular donation of bananas to me, the team leader. With our stockpile of bananas the Maelstrom won't stand a chance!!!! --- See? With your new found grammar and spelling prowess, you can now create a team that any minifig would be proud to be a member of! Now just post it to the message boards, and dazzle the universe with your magnificent team! Category:Teams